The Legend of Zelda: The Final Verse
by Carlos Abdu
Summary: This story will end the saga of The Tri-Force once and for all! In a futuristic Hyrule, a young musician gets his world turned upside-down and must now go on a quest to unlock a conspiracy of The Legend of Zelda.


The Legend of

Zelda

T H E F I N A L V E R S E

Written by Carlos Abdu

Based on The Work of Shigeru Miyimoto

and characters of the Nintendo game, The Legend of Zelda.

Our Players:

The Villian - Magdrid Ganon, holder of The Tri-Force of Power

The Damsel - Princess Zelda Damphes Hyrule, holder of The Tri-Force of Wisdom.

and The Hero - Link, Hero of Time, wielder of The Master Sword, keeper of The Tri-Force of Courage...and a man in question of his life.

It's a dark, eerie night...during an intense thunderstorm. One could say that God was casting their wrath upon us. But this is a different world, and there is not just one god, but three...godessess in fact. And while it takes quite a lot to get these easy going dieties angry...something did: An everlasting war for power and freedom. In the Kingdom of Hyrule, a horrible and bloody war was waging: On one side, the demonic King of Evil, Ganon. He once was Gerudo theif named Ganondorf, but thanks to his greed and evil, he now looks a demonic and monstrous boar-like creature with huge horns and at his side were an army of the undead, loyal only to him. On the other side, was Princess Zelda, ruler of Hyrule and protector of peace. She was a beautiful woman with gorgious blonde hair and while she usually sits in the sidelines, she sometimes fights as the ninja-like Sheik and now she stands ready now to protect to her people...to the very end. At her side, are The Knights of Hyrule, extrodinary men and women who risks their lives in order to preserve peace. At first, things are at a stalemate. But soon, Ganon's forces (being undead and all) start to overwhelm Zelda's. For every one of the knights slain, they soon become one of Ganon's creatures. And all the while, Zelda could only think one thing: "Link? Where Are You?"

Ganon(telepatically): "What's the matter princess? Waiting for your beloved savior? Well I'm sorry to dissapoint you, but he's not showing!"

Zelda: "What did you did to him?!"

Ganon(telepatically): "Let's just say that he ran into a few of my...friends. Now, if you please...The Tri-Force of Wisdom."

Zelda: "I don't believe you! Link cannot be slained that easily! And besides, I would rather die than give you The Tri-Force!"

Ganon(telepatically): "THAT CAN BE ARRANGED, HAHAHA- WHA?!"

Just as Ganon thought victory was at his grasp, a brief tune filled the skies. It was tune from an ocarina, but not just any ocarina, but the legendary Ocarina of Time. And only one person wielded it: The courageous and powerful hero, Link! A young man with blonde hair clothed in a green tunic and wearing a long green cap, he rode a majestic horse named Epona and wielded the almighty Master Sword. But while usually cocky and arrogant, this time he had a dead-cold stare...aimed directly at Ganon. Soon, the effects of the song took place: It was the Sun Song, and it can make night into day, weakening Ganon's forces, who trived with darkness. Then he started destroying them, one-by-one, using his bow and arrows; every shot got it's mark. He then but back the bow, and rode to the battlefield, sword drawn and shield ready. He joined Zelda and the knights in battle and was soon overwhelming Ganon's forces. Then Link rode in and went after Ganon, who stood ready for his attack. Back and forth, the villian and hero clashed their weapons; Ganon's Devil Blades vs. Link's Master Sword. And while Ganon had the advantage of strenght and experience, Link's speed and agility kept him in check. Link then threw his boomerang, but to no avail as Ganon caught it and crushed it...but that was only a distraction, as Link fried a light arrow and stunned the monster. Link took the opportunity to slice of Ganon's Tail, but succeeded at angering him into shoving Link away with great force. Then Ganon breathed hellfire onto his opponent, but Link used his Mirror Shield to reflect the blast and then rushed in using his Longshot grappling hook and a bomb under the fiend. The blast knocked Ganon out of his balance, and the creature fell. Link took this time to finally end him, but Ganon then grabbed him by the neck, hoping to squeeze the life out of him. Suddenly, Ganon howled in pain as he noticed needles sticking out of his neck; It was Zelda, using her Sheika skills to distract him while he lowered his grip on Link. This allowed him to shove his sword straight into Ganon's head...thus ending his regin of evil. But this wasn't the first time Link destroyed Ganon...in fact, Link, Ganon, and Zelda had all fought many times, and of the three, only Ganon knew what happened years before...but not anymore.

Ganon(telepatically): "hEH...HEH...HEH...FOOL....yOU'VE ONLY DELAYED THE INEVIATBLE."

Link: "Yeah...I know."

Ganon(telepatically): "You WHAT?! ! THEN YOU KNOW WHAT WILL HAPPEN?"

Link: "Oh yeah."

As Link said those words, he had tied himself and Ganon together with The Longshot. And with a eerie and sinister smile, Link had lit a fuse to a bomb...with the premise of commiting a kamikaze attack!

Ganon(telepatically): "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

Link: "See you next time Ganon-dork..hehehe...same elf time..."

Zelda: "LINK NO!!!! DON'T DO IT!!!!"

Link: "Z-Zelda? Wait N-"

Unsuspecting to Link, Zelda rushed in to try to free him...but she was to late. And thus ends the most tragic chapter in The Legend of Zelda...a chapter that will dramitically change things for years to come.

CHAPTER 1

a new legend

**JULIO 7, 2XX4**

**6:30 A.M Psfc/3:29 A.M Est**

**Outset Isle, Kokiri, Hyrule, Miyimoto System, Nintendo Universe**

**10 Centuries since events depicted in Prolouge (read above)**

**Chronicler System - keyword:LOZ**

**START...NOW**

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BE-

???: "Rasshafragginalmarmclockfraggirazza...zzzzzzzzz"

???: "Wakey, wakey sleepy-head. Com'on, you know how Granny gets when you don't wake up...hmph...fine...you give me no other choice.......WAKE UP!!!!"

???: "AAAAAAHHHHH!!! WHAT THE FUDGE?!"

Aryl: "Oooooh, you dropped an F-Bomb."

Link: "Fudge isn't an F-Bomb, it's a suitable replacement for a curse word (as well as a delictible treat).

Aryl: "Well Granny wants you downstairs A.S.A.P and you gotta make the rounds for Uncle Lou remember."

Link: "I know...I KNOW....Fudge...HA-HA-HA...Cheesecake."

"Activate mental chronicler-type:fairy, user:Link, password: NAVI. Begin recording mindscans for Julio 7, 2XX4. Ahem...For those hearing my toughts, this is a recorded testament of the hell-hole that is my life. Fully knowing that I will never be remembered for generations for my success and influence, I record all the events in my life for prosperity and resources so I can at least have one t.v. movie made about me. My name is Link, and for starters, yes I do share my name with the legendary Hero of Time (no relations); it was given by my parents as gesture of good luck, but that also meant that people give me too much responsibility or something...no one can ever let me do whatever the fudge I want . Btw, please be aware that this mindscan has properites that may not be suitable for children below 14, so if you're listening from home kiddies...bring your folks, cause the more the better! Anyway, I am the back-up vocal and ocarina player of my local band "Lost Woods", along with lead vocal and best friend Saria (who I plan to make my future wife), drummer Skull and guitar player Mikau. I'll admitt, we're not the biggest of bands; mainly aucustic, folk/alternative. But in an age where most bands and artist are about image and singing about the same crap, somebody had to stand up and do it just for the music, and those 'somebodies' is us. Anyway, aside from that, I help out my uncle Lou who runs this local paper called 'Outset Outbursts', mainly about political unrests and how locals feel about the problems and issues at hand. I have the glorious job of...delivering the paper. Well I'm done brushing my teeth and taking a bath...TIME TO EAT!!"

Link: "O.K. The Champ is here! Where's the food?"

Everyone: "SUPRISE!!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY LINK!!!"

Link: "Heyyyy...that's great, but seriously I'm hungry."

Granny: "Don't worry child, you'll have plenty to eat with your birthday cake. And since it's your 16th birthday, it's very special."

Link: Looks at cake "ALRIGHT, MY FIRST HOOKER IN A CAKE!!!"

Aryl: "What?!"

Uncle Lou: "What's the matter with ya' boy! Such language in fron o' ya Granny and lil sista! (The hooker'll show up after yer concert winkwink)

Link: "(Boo-Yeah. Thanks Uncle Lou) Sorry Granny, sorry squirt. But seriously, look at the size of this friggin' cake. I WILL AT LAST HAVE SOMETHING TO SUSTAIN MY UNDYING HUNGER!!!"

Granny: "Well of course, but do save some for our guests. I don't want my Linky-Winky to get a tummy ache." squeezes Link's cheeks

Link: "GRANNY!"

Granny: "Ooops. Silly me, I forgot. Today you're going to be all grown-up. My, how the time flies."

Aryl: "Link-Winky! Hehehe."

Link: "(SILENCE MORTAL! I have yet to reak vengeance upon you disturbing my slumber!)"

Aryl: "(Fool! Your powers are useless against my cuteness and charm, even on your birthday!)"

Link: "(Maybe not to you, but your dollies can say different!)"

Aryl: "BUBBLES? BLOSSOM? BUTTERCUP? I'LL SAVE YOU GIRLS!!"

Link: "VICTORYISMINE!"

Uncle Lou: "Hey, eat up boy! You gonna need your energy for today's run."

Link: "Com'on Uncle Lou! Not on my B-Day!"

Uncle Lou: "B-Day nuthin! We gotta deliver them paper for the public or how else will the people be able to know about all them rotten stuff going on in the palace!! And besides, since it is your B-Day, you only get half the route."

Link: "ALRIGHT I'M GOING! DANG!!"

"My villiage is located on the small island of Outset, near the also small counrty of Kokiri. We're basically a town of fishermen and traders, the only way to the outside world are by boat or word of mouth. But while I do have my sea legs intact, I ain't going down as no fisherman, no sir. Once tonight's concert hits, me and my band are hitting the big time and we'll be out'a this pond. As I make my rounds and toss the bunches, I see some of my neighbors and comrades. To my left, I see 'Romeo and Juliet'; I dunno their real names, but since all they do is hug and dance all day, I think name suites them. Anju, this fine-ass girl that runs the Cucoo Bar; weird though, she's actually alergic to cucoos. Then there's Daru, really kranky guy sometimes, but I tell ya, he got a good ear for music. And on the right, there's my sensei, Orca: He tought me sword-fighting since I was a kid, but I've graduated from his class (I'm a brown-belt) so we just talk. My lil buddy Makar: He's our Korok rodie, an aspiring fidler with great talent, hoping to get him in the band. And there's that 'Ms. Lard-Ass' and her annoying dog; another person who I don't bother remembering the name too. All She does is make my life a living hell and praises the hell out of the annoying do- SPEAKING OF WHICH!!! SHIT, GOTTA RIDE!!! GET AWAY!!!"

"Finally I'm done with this shit. Now to get to rehersal. The Great Deku Bridge is the only connection from Outset to Kokiri. Kokiri is like Outset, but with more buildings and less fish smell. We Kokiris are a special people: Instead of being just Hylians, we got Gorons, Ritos, Deku Scrubs, Koroks, and Skullies. Heh...that's what my Granny taught me: Here, everyone's family. Soon I reach the recording studio...and her. Saria, the green-haired girl of my dreams. We knew each other since Kindergarden and me and her has been crazy about music. She was the one who thought me how to use my ocarina along with Granny; I thought her how to sing. We been watching each other's back for the longest time, but I never got the courage to tell her how I feel. But today is different: After our concert (and the hooker in a cake) I'm gonna present to her a bouqett of roses and this necklace I sacrificed all my money to buy her this. Oh there she is!"

Link: "Hey Saria! You ready to rock?!"

Saria: "That line is so overrated! But seriously, I am amped up! This is everything we've been working for! And after this, we'll be nobodies no-more!!!"

Link: "Damn Skippy!! We couldn't ask for a better day...ya know considering what day it is winkwink"

Saria: "Yeah...this is a special day for me as well."

Mikau: "Yo!! We gonna kick ass or what man, I got the frikkin munchies and If we don't do this, I'm gonna kick you in the nads...and her in her...uhhhhh..uuuhhhhhh...

Skull: gfhjdsakjjasdjlfdskjfk!!!

Mikau: "Yo...that is sick dude!!"

"The messed up flying shit dropper is Mikau, our guitar player and one stoned Rito. He's pretty cool, but he gets into these moods: he can be chillin, psycha-delic like. Other times, he gets really hyper, and tends to yell a lot! The weird guy is Skull, short for Skull Kid. We dunno his real name; Mikau found him and told us he had mad skills, and let me tell ya: I have not seen anyone beat some skin like he does! Naturally, only Mikau can understand him; we don't know what the hell he's saying to us!! So now it's time for us to practice...Here we go."

**4 Minutes Later...**

Link: "WHOOO!!! THAT WAS AWESOME!!!"

Mikau: "WE ARE GONNA KILL THIS CONCERT!!! DUDE...WE'RE GONNA HAVE A LOT MORE TO CELEBRATE THAN JUST YOUR B-DAY LINK!!!"

Saria: "whoa...your B-Day is today?"

Link: "Yeah...don't tell me you forgot?"

Saria: "Of course not! It's just after this kick-ass concert I thought we were just gonna chill. But I'm cool."

Skull: adsdajhjdsfhjsfd?!

Mikau: "Dude...you're bringing the cake?! Awesome!!! Totally Score!!!"

Saria: "OK Guys. See you TO-NIGHT, YEAH!!"

Link: "Later...yo don't spread the word, but this night is more for Sarrie than me (even if it's my b-day and I'm gonna get tons of cash). Well, I'm gonna tell her today...tell her how I feel about...her...and me."

Mikau: "Don't worry...Our lips are sealed, right Skull?"

Skull: ARE YOU GONNA DO IT?

Mikau: "DUDE...DON'T YOU THINK OF ANYTHING BUT YOUR PANTS!!"

Skull: dhsfkhdfgsagjhsjhdf

Mikau: "Whatever. Yo, anyway we're gonna be too drunk to remember anyway, so don't worry."

Link: "Oh thank you for the vote of confidence."

"Well, now that I'm done with practice, I'm just gonna get back home and get ready for my big night..and wait a minute...I forgot: The roses! I gotta go back! There...right at the counter. And the necklace is safe at the jewelry shop. Time to get the rocks!"

Link: "Hi. I'm here to get a necklace that I reserved today. I payed 50 rupies for it so I better get top quality."

Jewel Salesman: "Of course sir. Only the best here! Here you go sir."

Link: "Thanks. See Ya."

"Well everything's set. Today, everything will be perfect: My band will put on a great concert, I am going to celebrate my birthday with my friends, family and a hooker, and I will profess my love to the girl of my dreams. Everything is- HEY!! MY NECKLACE!!! WHERE IS IT? IT HAS TO BE HERE, IT JUST- Hey, that's a Deku Scrub...WITH MY NECKLACE!!! DAMN LITTLE BASTARD!!! I'M GONNA RUN YOUR NECK OUT!!! Hmmm...he's heading for The Lost Woods. Ever since I've was little, My Uncle Lou will tell me not to go in there. The island belived that terrible things happen to those who enter, and so far it has been linked to 550 missing person cases, 48 murders, and 1,769 cases of injury...But I can give a crap, cause I will not rest until I get that lil bastard and take back my necklace...plus I'm already in. THERE HE IS!!! TIME TO DIE BOY!!!"

Link (Tackiling): "DAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!"

Luis: AAAAHHHHHH!! DON'T HURT ME MAN!!! Here, you can have your necklace, just don't hurt me!

Link: "I SHOULD PLUCK EVERY FUDGING LEAF OUT OF YOU HEAD FOR THAT...If it wasn't for the fact that I am lost IN THE FUCKING LOST WOODS!! Now how do I get out?!"

Luis: Heheh...hey don't worry Ese! You don't hurt me and I'll help you out!

Link: "And how can I trust you?!"

Luis: Heeeey...does this look like a face of a lier?

Link: "Uhhhhhhh...yeah."

Luis: THEN OK, LET'S GET OUT'A HERE! !ORALE VATO! By the way Ese, my name is Luis Deku, y tu?

Link: "Name's Link."

Luis: QUE TE PASA CON BOS LOCO?! (Don't you know that name is forbidden in this joint homes?)

Link: "Hey, what's wrong with that? My name is pretty fa..mous."

"As soon as I said that, a bunch of snarls and growls came form around us. The air was filled with inhuman noises and the scent of...jelly? Luis dug underground, like all Dekus when trouble is around. Soon a bunch of Wolfos showed up, straddling around me like I was fresh pie...HA-HA...pastry. Above me, were a bunch of Keese; annoying pests. A bunch once crapped on one of my best shirts. And soon, two Chu-Chus flow from the ground and start wiggling mad...actually I'm not complaining; Chu Jelly make the best beer in Hyrule...and I'm ready to party! Though I just got a Razor Sword, even my little sis can kill these losers. I draw my sword to scare them off a bit, and I head right for the Wolfos. That will save me plenty of work. NAVI-Command:TARGET."

**Wolfos - Crazed Canines who cry to the moon before sinking their teeth into their prey.**

"Damn fairy. Always tells me the obvious, but never what I need. Oh well. I figure if I slice them at the sides I'll get them. WHOA...one almost got me. These guy's claws are mad sharp...gotta keep dodging...HEY! WHOA! And there...a good hit to the sides, but like Sensei saids: Once you get the opportunity, don't stop until your opponent surrenders...and so I keep slashing...ARGHH!! The other Wolfos got me on the back!! STUPID MUTT!! TAKE THIS!! Ha...a clean back-thrust to the chest! As I watch the mutt blow into a puff of smoke, I spot a few hearts which I take for myself. Ya see, Monsters are nothing but junk...literally. They're creations from unused magic: a bad incantation, forgotten words, or some aweful potions, nothing more. And when destroyed, some good magic is formed and becomes avatars that heal or supply people. Hearts heal my wounds...but not this bastard's!!! DAAAAH!!! AHH KEESE!! TAKE THAT!! "

**Keese - prefer to peacefully hang above caverns, but they can quickly sneak up on unsuspecting victims who doesn't keep a sharp ear for the chilling sounds of their flapping wings. They move constantly, which makes them dificult to slay.**

"Hah! Speak for yourself!! They're not peacefull, they're annoying! Luckily, a few swipes will kill em but they're so weak they hardly leave anything behind!! Now where was I...HIYAAH! Damn... these guys can block and I can hardly target these guys...NAVI-Command:DIS-ENGAGE TARGETING. Now... a few rolls to the back and...YAAAAH!! Stab in the back...HA-HA...Cesar Salad. Now for The Chu-Chus. NAVI-Command:TARGET"

**Chu-Chu - a gelatinous creature sought for it's delicous and alcoholic juices, these blobs aggresively attack anything which invades their territory.The common Chu-Chus are red and green, but blue and gold are very ra-**

"Thank You for the history lesson NAVI. God...I hate history. Hmm..these guys are red...Yes, Happy Hour! Boo-Yeah! Hey! Guess they're gonna attack...wait for it...wait for it...NOW! Leaping Overhead Counter...SHAA...followed by a horizontal slash...how nice is that! BOO-YEAH!"

Link: "Hey, dude...you ok down there?"

Luis: Que? Me? Hey man, I was ready to spit at those motherfuckers, homes! I Had yo back!

Link: "Yo 'Homes': I got Red Chu Jelly...you want some?"

Luis: ORALE! LET'S GET BORACHO!!

"A-And so afta defeeting da ahmy of eeeeeeeevil hic me an da lidle guy started drinking and...HAHAHAHA...I am so wasted! Fo Shizzle My Nizzle! I mean.. we staaaahted with one gulp...an anodah...and anodahhic...and anodah...HAHAHA!! Yeah! Yo where am I?! Hello? Luiie?!!! Uhhhhhh....zzzzz"

**7 minutes later**

Link: "Aaahhh...my head...uhhhhh."

???: "Aahh...You're awake."

Link: "Unca Lou?"

???: "Hardly. My name is Rauru...and I have been waiting for you."

Link: "Are you the manager...cause I think I'm early and my band isn't here...and I'm not dr-"

Rauru: "Uhh...no. First off, get up. We need to discuss a few things."

Link: "We do...Hey, where are we? And where's the little guy that was with me? He was with me when-"

Rauru: "I sent him to where he came from...and don't worry, he left you the necklace."

Link: "HEY! HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THE NECKLACE?! And where is 'here'?"

Rauru: "The Temple of Time...located in secret among the Lost Woods here on Outset."

Link: "YA MEAN...I'M STILL STUCK HERE?!!"

Rauru: "Now, Now. Calm yourself. There is a reason that you are here and it is not because of your little run-in with The Deku Scrub. Follow me."

"As I followed the old guy, I looked over his shoulder and noticed a looming structure...almost like a church or a...temple. The garden here was beautifull...while Outset is known for it's natural beauty, I've never seen flowers so radiant. It's like time stood still...a piece of the past amongst the present. And the place itself looks like it's been here recently but the inside...it looks like a palace that no one haven't been in ages!"

Rauru (telepathically): " Actually I've been living here most of my life along with a few guests."

Link: "AAAAAHHH!! HOW YOU DO THAT?!"

Rauru: "Well come now lad. Don't tell me you don't know how to speak telepathically? Even an young child can read the thoughts of others if they try?"

Link: "Yeah, if you have a compatible unit?"

Rauru: "Unit?"

Link: "Mental Chronicler-type:fairy,keyword:NAVI-Command:VIEW"

**Greetings. I am NAVI, the mental chronicler fairy unit for user: Link. Beggining scan of area for compatible units or areas of interest...one moment please.......**

Rauru: "Aaah,yes...technology. Never got the hang of the thing..too fast and not that dependable."

**...one moment please.......No compatible units in sight. One biological scan confirmed: Hylian, Male, age 60, Height: 5'7", Weight: 236 lbs...**

Rauru: "AHEM...quite. If you would please Link."

Link: "Wait a minute...If you don't have another unit, then how you read my thoughts?"

Rauru: "Well I do have a 'unit' in a way...it's called my mind. But now is not the time for such idle lessons. Come now lad...inside. Through out the centuries, this temple has served a signifigant purpose..."

"Oh for the love of Din, not another history lecture...but as he blabs on about what this place was used for, I can't help but look in awe in this place. The stained glass windows has many beautiful pictures and there's like this vibe, something that makes me feel confortable. What's that...a song? It's very low, but I can hear it...it's some kind of hymn, like a prayer...Du-duu, Da-du-duu, Da-du-du-duu-da-da-du-duu-du-du-duu..."

Rauru: "The Song of Time. A quite marvelous tune don't you agree?"

Link: " Yeah, so majestic and myster.........You're gonna have to stop doing that?"

Rauru: "Well I suppose I should get to the point...Have you heard about The Hero of Time?"

Link: " Oh no..here we go again. HOW MANY TIMES MUST I HEAR THIS CRAP UNTIL MY POINTY EARS EXPLODES?!!! YES...I HEARD OF THE LEGEND OF ZELDA...I PROBABLY HEARD IT MORE THAN ANYONE ON HYRULE, PROBABLY BECAUSE I SHARE THE NAME WITH BUNG-HOLE IN IT...THE GREAT LINK, SAVIOR OF HYRULE, PROTECTOR OF THE PRINCESS ZELDA, AND WEILDER OF THE MAGIC-"

Rauru: "Master."

Link: " Whatever...and then they use it against me as an example of what kind of man I should be....sigh...so what I do now?"

Rauru: "Heavens no...Why would I ever do that? If I have thought badly of your character, I would not ask for your presence. No...the reason is why I mentioned The Legend is that there's something I want to give to you, as well as small this way."

"A gift...FOR ME?! Wow...maybe this name isn't such a bad thing; I mean who would not know about the birthday of the guy who's named after the Hero of Time...oh boy,oh boy,oh boy..."

Rauru: "There...the treasure of The Temple of Time...it's yours lad."

Link: " What's mine...that thing?"

"I don't so know gift wraps or b-day cake...just a dim lit room with a rock and a stick embedded in it. Bummer."

Rauru: "By the way, are you by any chance a swordsman?"

Link: " Yeah..but I'm only brown-belt. The real swordsman is my master Orca. He totally owns all of the swordsmens' asses in Hyrule...but he's retired."

Rauru: "I see...may I see your blade."

Link: " Sure...hold up....uhh...UHHHH....DAMN IT WHERE'S MY RAZOR SWORD?! OHHHH NOOO!! I LOST IT WHILE I WAS WASTED!!! AWWW!!"

**Razor Sword: a small tech knife that is commonly used by civilians for self-defense; not strong, and very fragile, but the small price makes it very popular.**

Link: " OH YES!! THANK YOU FOR THE INFORMATION NAVI!!! (Stupid Fairy)"

Rauru: "Well then luck has shone upon you Link: pull the artifact out of the stone."

Link: " Uhh...Ok."

"Man...this is getting weirder by the minute...but I guess I can do this. Well here we go...ugghh..ughhh..this is stuck! ughh...ugghh......GWOAAAAAAHH!!!! ARGHHHH MY HEAD!!! WHAT'S GOING ON!!! ALL THESE IMAGES....I HAVE GET PAST THESE STALFOS TO PAST THIS DUNGEON....ERR...I HAVE TO GET BY THESE FLOATING HEADS, BUT I DON'T HAVE ENOUGH SPELLS....AGHH...I HAVE TO FIND THE MAGIC MIRROR OR ELSE I'LL BE STUCK IN THE DARK REALM....AHHHH...IS KOHOLINT REAL OR JUST A DREAM?!!!! ARGHHHHHHH...OCARINA OF TIME....MAJORA'S MASK....THE ORACLE OF AGES....OF SEASONS....GRANDMA...ARYLL...SENSEI....HELLLLLLLP!!!!"

Rauru: "Link!!! LINK!!! All you all right...what did you see?!"

Link: " Uhhhh...images....looked like...a video game...but I was in it....uhhh...What the hell was that?!"

Rauru: "Hmmm...perhaps the spell that had locked the sowrd in the stone...but your strong will had broken it, Congratulations!"

Link: " Hold on...did you say swoo...OH MY GODDESSES!!! A LIGHTSABER!!! HOLY SHIT! But you can only get these if you have connections to The Royal Family...HOW YOU GET THIS?!!!"

Rauru: "Well I happen to have connection to his majesty, but there is a condition: After your concert, you must play The Song of Time after midnight on Outset Cliff. Otherwise, the sword will not activate. Now then...good luck and may Faore be with you."

Link: " WHOA, WAIT A MIN-"

Rauru uses a spell to warp Link back to his room

Rauru (to himself): "Soon Link...you will know the truth of my gift...and a new chapter shall begin."

**ENDING CHAPTER : Y/N? Y**

**STARTING PREVIEW OF NEXT CHAPTER**

**CHAPTER 2**

TURNING POINT


End file.
